Out of Reach
by Angelia Love
Summary: Willow took Anya up on her offer.


Title: Out of Reach  
  
Author: Angelia  
  
Email: angelialove731@juno.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Willow/Anya, implied Willow/Tara and Xander/Anya.  
  
Time Frame: Season 5 during Tough Love  
  
Summary: Willow took Anya up on her offer.  
  
Spoilers: season 5 through Tough Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Buffy or Angel verse. That privilege belongs to other people. If I did own it, things would be much different.  
  
Feedback: Desired. Flames especially 'ship ones will only encourage me.  
  
Archive: Near Her Always, list archives, otherwise just ask first.  
  
Notes: Thanks to Amberina and Susan for the beta.  
  
Dedication: To everybody who sent feedback for Taste of Humanity. Although I didn't thank all of you, it really meant a lot to me.  
  
They had slept comfortably and peacefully. It surprised her. She and Xander never slept that way. There was always an elbow in the ribs or an uncomfortable leg. Anya and Willow had slept in the bed that Anya and Xander usually slept in. Xander had volunteered to switch places with Willow so that the red head would get the sleep she needed.  
  
"Good morning," Anya said as she realized they were cuddling intimately. She should be cuddling with Xander, not his best friend.  
  
"Morning," Willow replied groggily as she snuggled closer. Anya realized the other woman was still asleep.  
  
"This wasn't what I was expecting," she whispered to herself, surprised by her determination not to wake Willow. It had taken several hours to get Willow to go to sleep in a quite and peaceful manner. Anya was amazed by how quickly the witch calmed down as soon as Anya joined her in the bed. Sleeping with Willow felt so right.  
  
Suddenly Willow sat up wide awake. "What time is it?" she blurted out.  
  
Anya looked at Xander's alarm clock. "We still have a little while before the hospital will let you take Tara home. Go take a shower while I make us some breakfast."  
  
Willow nodded and went off to the bathroom without argument.  
********  
  
Willow relaxed slightly under the soothing cascade of water in the shower. She wouldn't allow herself to completely relax until Tara was back to normal. If only she and Tara didn't have that fight. Willow couldn't help but feel responsible for Tara condition, no matter what Anya and the others said.  
  
Anya. The ex-vengeance demon had been a surprisingly good friend. For the first time Willow felt that Anya was genuinely interested in being in the Scooby gang instead of just being there because of Xander.  
  
"Willow, the food will be ready soon," Anya called out.  
  
Willow didn't answer and apparently Anya didn't want an answer. The witch had slept too comfortably and she hated herself for it. Sleeping with Anya felt shockingly good. Even better than she ever did with Tara. Willow shook her head violently. How could she think that with Tara in the hospital because of her and their stupid fight. At the moment all Willow could think about was Anya. How wonderful it felt to wake up all snuggled up together. 'Think about Tara,' her mind yelled at her, 'She's stuck in the hospital because of you.'  
  
********  
  
Anya examined the table from her seat. Two plates sat filled with the few things she could handle cooking. Scrambled eggs and buttered toast. Anya felt the strangest urge to impress Willow. Considering that it should be Xander that Anya should be impressing, it unsettled her. She hoped the only reason she wanted to impress Willow was so that the redhead could tell Xander how impressive she was during this ordeal. The real reason could never happen, not with both Xander and Tara around.  
  
"I'm not really hungry," Willow announced suddenly. Anya had no idea when she came in the room.  
  
"You need to eat!" Anya replied, surprised by her tone. "You are going to need energy. Tara needs you to be in good health."  
  
Willow sat down in front of a plate and ate the eggs and toast in front of her. "This is good," she said stunned. Anya wasn't really surprised.  
  
"Thank you." Anya began to eat the food off of the other plate. "That's all I can cook," she said between bites. "When we are finished Xander should be here to pick us up."  
  
Willow nodded. "Then Tara will be home with me," she said slightly sad.  
  
Anya was surprised. Willow didn't sound as enthusiastic with the prospect as she did the day before. Anya looked at her watch. Xander should be there in a few minutes. Enough time to finish eating. Then she would be back at the Magic Box to make money. During her lunch break she'll do some day trading and everything would hopefully get back to normal.  
  
Finis 


End file.
